Sentimentos de Natal
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: O natal está chegando e todos estão felizes... na verdade nem todos... já que um certo piloto terá que passar o feriado sozinho...


_**Título**_: Sentimentos de Natal  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, fluffly  
_**Pares**_: 1x2, 3x4  
_**Resumo:**_ O natal está chegando e todos estão felizes... na verdade nem todos, já que certo piloto terá que passar o feriado sozinho...

* * *

**Sentimentos de Natal  
Kaline Bogard**

(Duo) Então está tudo certo?

(Heero) Sim. As passagens estão compradas. É apenas uma questão de tempo.

(Duo) Vamos passar o natal nessa colônia.

(Heero) Torça pra OZ não atacar, e assim acabar com nossos planos.

(Duo) Não seja pessimista, Heero. É época de natal...

Duo afastou-se do piloto japonês, indo em direção a cozinha.

Os cinco pilotos Gundam estavam morando provisoriamente em uma das casas de Quatre. Casa esta que era muito bonita, grande, com cômodos espaçosos. E ainda tinha uma bela vista, de frente para o mar.

O quarto que Quatre dividia com Trowa também tinha uma bela vista para o mar, já o quarto dividido por Heero e Duo e o quarto de Wufei ficavam com as janelas voltadas para uma pequena floresta. Mas nem por isso a vista era menos encantadora.

(Heero) Duo...

Apesar do tom de voz irritado, Duo fez de conta que não ouvira, e continuou até sumir pela porta que levava a cozinha.

(Heero) Hn.

Jogou-se no sofá, e ficou ali, quieto e totalmente mal humorado.

Duo chegou na cozinha, e abriu a geladeira, pegando a caixinha de leite, e enchendo um copo para si.

Quatre também estava preparando dois sanduíches, um para si e outro para Trowa, é claro.

(Quatre) E então, Duo... onde você e Heero passarão o natal?

(Duo) Vamos pra colônia 01.

(Quatre) Legal! Trowa e eu queremos passar as festas na colônia 03.

(Duo surpreso) Então o espaço será nosso anfitrião esse ano...

(Quatre) Eu gosto da Terra, mas estou louco pra conhecer o lugar onde Trowa cresceu.

(Duo sonhador) O mesmo digo sobre o passado de Heero.

(Quatre) Falta apenas uma semana para o natal. Espero que chegue logo.

(Duo) Ainda não comprei o presente, mas já tenho algo em mente.

(Quatre) Eu já comprei o presente do Trowa mês passado...

(Duo sorrindo) Prevenido...

Quatre terminou os sanduíches ao mesmo tempo que Duo terminava de beber o leite do copo.

(Quatre) Tem feito calor esses dias. Mas ainda não convenci o Trowa a tomar um banho de mar.

(Duo) Engraçado. Eu to tão acostumado a passar o natal cercado de neve... acho meio estranho esse clima quente em dezembro.

(Quatre) Não se esqueça que este é um país tropical. O inverno é em julho, e mesmo assim não chega a nevar.

(Duo) Eu curto natal com neve, mas to adorando essa variação...

(Quatre) Ainda mais que a OZ parece contagiada com o clima natalino... faz tempo que ela não ataca.

(Duo) Ainda bem.

(Quatre) Com licença, eu vou levar esse lanche pro Trowa... ele já deve ter desanimado de esperar...

(Duo) Claro! Eu vou para a praia! Já viu como é lindo o por do sol?

(Quatre) Já. Às vezes minha família passava as férias aqui...

O americano deu um sorriso concordando, e voltou para a sala, pretendendo convidar Heero para um passeio na praia.

Porém o japonês não se encontrava mais por ali.

(Duo) Ih... já atacou o mau humor...

Deu de ombros, se decidindo a ir até a praia sozinho. Na verdade não era uma caminhada muito longa. O que o americano queria era apenas uma desculpa para ficar juntinho do piloto do Wing.

Mal saiu da casa, e percebeu que Wufei estava sentado, próximo ao mar, observando as ondas que quase tocavam-lhe os pés.

Duo resolveu se aproximar, e acabou sentando-se ao lado do chinês.

(Duo) Você também gosta de observar o por do sol?

Por um instante Duo achou que Wufei não iria responder. Porem o piloto do Nataku olhou para o americano e respondeu.

(Wufei) É bonito.

(Duo) É verdade! Tem um momento que o sol parece tocar as águas! Eu fico esperando a água ferver... claro que é apenas uma impressão... talvez você ria de mim, mas não dá a impressão que vai sair um vaporzinho?

O chinês olhou para Duo, meio tonto com a enxurrada de palavras.

(Wufei) Eu não vou rir de você.

(Duo) Menos mal.

(Wufei) Ver o por do sol é muito bonito, mas eu gosto mesmo é de ver a lua surgir.

(Duo) A lua surgir?

(Wufei) Ao contrário do sol, parece que os raios prateados da lua vão congelar o mar, como acontecia em dezembro, na minha colônia.

(Duo confuso) A lua congelava as águas?

(Wufei rindo) Não! No inverno, parecia que a lua congelava os lagos, mas era apenas a neve.

(Duo) Ahhhh... é claro! Eu tenho cada idéia.

Na verdade o americano estava surpreso. Era a primeira vez que conversava tanto com Wufei, sem ouvir piadinhas ou desaforos.

(Wufei) É estranho passar o natal com esse calor.

(Duo) Isso é verdade. Mas, você vai passar o natal aqui?

(Wufei) Vou. Não tenho outro lugar pra ir.

(Duo) Mas...

(Wufei) Quatre e Trowa vão para a colônia 03... você e Heero com certeza já tem planos... eu vou ficar sozinho.

(Duo) Wufei...

(Wufei) Eu já me conformei em estar sempre sozinho.

(Duo) Por que você não passa o natal com os amigos?

(Wufei) Amigos? Na verdade eu não tenho muitos amigos...

(Duo sorrindo) É esse seu gênio... talvez se você mudasse um pouquinho...

Wufei ficou em pé, e bateu a areia que havia grudado em sua roupa.

(Wufei) Eu tenho que mudar? Será que não encontrarei amigos que me aceitem do jeito que eu sou? Não se preocupe... eu já me acostumei com as coisas dessa maneira, só que... as vezes dói...

Afastou-se sem esperar resposta de Duo.

O americano voltou os olhos para o horizonte e percebeu que o sol estava terminando de se esconder. Havia perdido a parte mais bonita do crepúsculo.

Uma idéia começou a se formar em sua mente. Sentiu que não podia aceitar que Chang se sentisse assim.

(Duo) Porque ninguém percebeu antes?

oOo

Heero estava sentado na sala, pensativo. Trowa e Quatre também estavam na sala, porém discutiam os planos para o tão esperado natal.

Foi neste clima de descontração que Duo encontrou os amigos.

Olhou para todos os lados, porém percebeu que o garoto chinês não se encontrava no local.

O americano olhou bem para Heero e cruzou os braços.

(Heero) O que foi?

(Duo) Mudei de idéia.

Quatre e Duo olharam para Duo, curiosos com a situação.

(Heero) Mudou de idéia?

(Duo) Não quero passar o natal no espaço. Quero ficar aqui mesmo.

Heero ficou um segundo olhando para Duo, tentando descobrir se ele falava a sério ou se era apenas mais uma de suas brincadeiras.

(Heero) O que?

(Duo) Isso mesmo. Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. Espero que Quatre e Trowa também fiquem...

O loirinho arregalou os olhos e ficou sem fala.

(Trowa) Calma, Quatre.

Heero lembrou-se do trabalho que tivera para conseguir as reservas, já que fora praticamente de ultima hora. A bem da verdade, o soldado perfeito havia invadido os terminais de computador da empresa aérea, e desmarcado dois vôos de turismo, para depois recadastrar as passagens no nome do americano e dele próprio.

(Heero) Duo... o que você está falando? Você ficou louco de vez?

(Duo) Não. Eu só estou te falando que a gente vai passar o natal bem aqui. Pode desmarcar o vôo.

(Heero irritado) É melhor você dormir... depois de uma noite bem dormida você volta a raciocinar direito.

(Duo) Vocês são uns insensíveis!

E bateu o pé no chão de modo teimoso.

(Heero) Então explique-se.

(Quatre) Por que você não quer que Trowa e eu viajemos?

O piloto do Deathscythe sentou-se ao lado de Heero em um dos sofás e ficou muito sério.

(Duo) Eu disse que vocês são insensíveis, mas eu também me encaixo nesta categoria...

E começou a contar a conversa que tivera com o colega chinês durante a tarde.

(Duo) Wufei estava tão deprimido... eu me senti culpado. Acho que a gente não devia abandoná-lo no natal.

Heero suspirou. Percebeu que Duo estava comovido com o chinês, e havia planejado uma forma de alegrá-lo. O americano era tão teimoso quanto o próprio Heero, mas o japonês sabia que essa parada ele já havia perdido.

Trowa olhou para Quatre, e percebeu no mesmo instante que o loirinho havia sido envolvido no "espírito solidário" do Duo...

(Trowa) Adeus viagem à colônia...

Recebeu um olhar de recriminação do jovem amante.

(Trowa) Tá certo. A gente não vai mais viajar. Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, não é, Quatre?

(Quatre animado) Isso! Vamos passar um natal entre nós mesmos, seria a primeira vez!

(Duo) A gente tem que começar a decorar a casa... falta apenas uma semana...

Segurou na mão de Heero e olhou nos olhos do namorado.

(Duo) Você não se importa, não é? Digo, perder a viagem para a colônia, e ficar aqui com a gente?

Heero olhou para a face delicada do americano. Como alguém podia ser tão gentil? Se importar assim com os outros, e acabar contagiando todos com seus planos, a ponto de manipular a situação sem ferir os sentimentos de ninguém.

Apesar de todo o trabalho para conseguir as passagens, o soldado perfeito não estava zangado ou decepcionado. Nunca poderia sentir isso, enquanto estivesse ao lado de Duo.

(Heero) Não me importo. Contanto que você esteja comigo...

O americano sentiu as faces pegarem fogo de vergonha, mas ele havia gostado imensamente do elogio.

(Duo sorrindo) Valeu, Hee-chan...

(Heero irritado) Não me chame assim...

(Duo) He, he...

(Quatre) Trowa… você e Heero podiam providenciar um pinheiro, pra gente montar nossa árvore de natal.

(Trowa) Tudo bem...

Ainda não estava conformado com a mudança de planos, mas para contentar Quatre, o piloto do Heavyarms faria qualquer coisa.

(Heero) Que tamanho de pinheiro vocês querem?

(Duo) Quanto maior melhor! Assim cabem mais enfeites...

(Trowa) Mas e vocês dois?

(Quatre sorrindo) A gente cuida dos enfeites... e dos ingredientes da ceia...

E trocou um olhar cúmplice com Duo.

(Heero) Mas e Wufei?

(Duo) O que tem ele?

(Heero irritado) Não adianta nada você querer animá-lo, e no fim excluí-lo de todas as preparações...

(Duo) Eu sei. Quatre e eu vamos levá-lo para nos ajudar.

(Quatre) Ele não vai mais ficar deprimido!

Nisso ouviram a voz do chinês que reclamava da cozinha.

(Wufei) E o jantar? Sai ou não sai?

Os quatro trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Se Wufei pudesse vê-los nesse momento...

oOo

No outro dia, Duo acordou cedo como de costume, e percebeu que Heero já havia se levantado.

(Duo suspirando) Coragem, Duo Maxwuell... o dia será longo!

Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho para animar-se. Depois de pronto, desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha, morrendo de vontade de devorar um super café.

Chegou na cozinha, e percebeu que Quatre já estava em pé, tomando café com Wufei e os outros dois pilotos.

(Duo animado) Bom dia!

(Quatre) Bom dia, Duo.

(Duo) que cheiro bom! Não me diga que isso é geléia?

(Quatre) É sim. Foi minha irmã quem mandou.

(Wufei) Está uma delícia.

(Heero) Terminei. Pronto, Trowa?

O garoto engoliu um último gole de café e concordou.

(Trowa) Pronto.

(Heero) Vamos atrás de uma árvore neste pequeno bosque. Voltamos logo.

(Quatre) Cuidado pra vocês não se perderem...

(Trowa) Não se preocupe.

Ambos saíram, deixando os amigos a terminar o café.

(Wufei confuso) Árvore? Pra que eles vão pegar uma árvore?!

(Quatre) Vamos montar uma árvore de natal.

(Duo) Queremos que você nos ajude a comprar os enfeites hoje.

(Wufei) Mas, vocês não deveriam estar arrumando suas coisas para as viagens?

(Duo) Nós não vamos mais. Houve mudança nos planos...

O garoto chinês olhou para Duo, intuindo que aquelas mudanças eram obra dele, mas ficou quieto. Terminou de tomar o café.

(Wufei) Mas, porque vocês precisam de mim?

Duo olhou para Quatre e piscou um dos olhos.

(Duo) Alguém precisa trazer o peso...

(Wufei) Vocês vão passar o natal aqui?

(Quatre) Vamos sim.

(Duo) Você vai ter que nos agüentar.

Chang pensou em discordar, e insistir para que eles fizessem a viagem, mas a idéia de passar o natal com os colegas o alegrou.

(Wufei) Então vamos as compras?

(Duo animado) Vamos lá!!

oOo

(Trowa) Finalmente!

(Heero) Espero que esse pinheiro satisfaça aqueles dois...

Ambos haviam acabado de chegar na casa de Quatre. Fora relativamente fácil encontrar um pinheiro de bom tamanho, com as folhas ainda verdes, já que aquele pais tropical não era o ambiente mais propício para essa qualidade de árvore.

(Trowa) Eles não voltaram ainda.

(Heero) E você acha que eles voltam cedo?

(Trowa) Tenho pena do Chang.

(Heero) Eles vão fazê-lo carregar sacolas e mais sacolas.

Arrastaram a árvore até o meio da sala. Trowa foi até a cozinha colocar duas porções de comida congelada no microondas. Seria o almoço dos garotos. Por sua vez, Heero começou a procurar algum vaso ou outra base que servisse de apoio para a árvore.

Encontrou uma grande lata de tinta. Aquilo serviria.

(Heero) Areia não vai segurar a árvore...

Mas lembrou-se da floresta. Lá havia terra suficiente para colocar no improvisado vaso.

(Trowa) Está quente hoje.

Depois de comer um lanche leve, os dois pilotos gundam concentraram-se em encapar a lata de tintas com papel de presente, e depois fixaram o tronco do pinheiro em terra, fazendo com que o mesmo parasse em pé.

(Heero) Não ficou tão ruim assim.

(Trowa) Eles vão gostar...

Foi então que ouviram uma algazarra, e logo deduziram que os outros pilotos estavam chegando.

(Duo) Ai, ai! Nem acredito!

Escandaloso como sempre, o americano foi logo abrindo a porta, e dando passagem para Quatre e Wufei. O loirinho trazia algumas sacolas, assim como Duo, mas o piloto do Nataku estava simplesmente abarrotado de pacotes, caixas e sacolas plásticas.

(Quatre sorrindo) Meus pés estão doendo!

Sentou-se no sofá, largando as sacolas.

(Duo) Pois em mim dói tudo!

Saltou sobre o outro sofá, relaxando quase em seguida.

(Heero)...

(Trowa) Chang?

O japonês e o garoto com franja trataram de socorrer o companheiro, retirando as caixas de seus braços e mãos.

(Heero) Que cara é essa?

(Chang) Nem sinto meus braços mais...

(Trowa) !!

(Duo) Não vimos nem metade do que eu queria! Poderíamos voltar amanhã...

(Chang) Prefiro lutar contra um batalhão de MD à passar outra manhã ao lado de vocês dois!

(Duo) Que exagero!

(Heero) Foi tão ruim assim?

(Chang) Eles não chegavam a um acordo! Na hora da neve artificial: branca ou colorida, bolinhas prateadas ou douradas? Pisca-pisca verde e branco ou vermelho e branco? Eles não concordavam nunca, e a discussão se esticava...

(Quatre) Mas...

(Chang) Na hora da ceia... peru ou leitão... vinho tinto ou vinho branco... pavê de sorvete ou mousse de chocolate? Santa indecisão!

(Duo sério) Mas Chang, essas são decisões importantes! Não dá pra resolver assim...

(Quatre) Até que chegamos em um consenso!

(Heero) Escapamos de uma boa!

(Duo) Heero!

(Trowa) Por que não vão tomar um banho? Depois que vocês voltarem, a gente enfeita a árvore...

Só então os três prestaram atenção no pinheiro que Heero e Trowa haviam cortado.

(Duo) Nossa, que pequeno... será que não tinha um maior?

(Heero irritado) Duo, não começa!

(Duo decepcionado) Mas é que trouxemos tantos enfeites!

(Heero) Nota-se. Não sei pra que tantas coisas! Somos só nós cinco!

(Quatre) A parte mais divertida é montar os enfeites...

(Trowa) Podemos ir atrás de outra árvore, se vocês quiserem.

(Chang) !!

(Duo) Ah, deixa... essa aí serve...

Recebeu um olhar assassino por parte do soldado perfeito, mas ignorou e ergueu-se, espreguiçando-se todo.

(Duo) Vou tomar banho... e volto pra ajudar a montar a árvore! Vou usar o banheiro de cima, tá, Quatre?

(Quatre sorrindo) Claro. Eu uso o de baixo.

Ambos se afastaram, comentando sobre a manhã divertida ao lado do chinês.

Wufei sentou-se no sofá, esperando que um deles terminasse, para que ele pudesse usar o banheiro.

(Heero) Nota-se que você é muito forte, Wufei...

(Chang)...

(Trowa sorrindo) Pra sobreviver à manhã inteira, ao lado dos dois...

O jovem chinês passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou.

(Chang) Foi muito divertido...

(Heero)...

(Trowa) !!

Os dois se entreolharam, querendo adivinhar o que tinha se passado, para que Wufei fizesse aquele elogio. Só mesmo dois garotos gentis como Duo e Quatre, pra amolecer o coração ranzinza do piloto do Nataku...

oOo

(Duo irritado) Aí não vai dar certo, Heero!!

(Heero irritadíssimo) Então se decida!

(Duo sorrindo) Calma... deixe-me pensar direito... isso é muito importante.

(Wufei) Você diz isso por que não tá segurando essa porcaria.

Os cinco estavam reunidos na sala, decidindo em que canto colocariam a bendita árvore de natal. Quatre e Duo haviam dado dezenas de sugestões, e no fim não gostaram de nenhuma das alternativas.

Heero e Wufei carregavam a pesada árvore de um lado para o outro, tentando em vão satisfazer os colegas.

(Trowa) Que tal perto da janela?

O piloto do Heavyarms apenas observava toda a movimentação.

(Quatre) Boa idéia!!

(Duo) Não... ali não dá, por causa da cortina. Se der um vento, pode esbarrar nos enfeites e derrubar tudo.

(Quatre) Tem razão...

(Duo sorrindo) Shinigami sempre tem razão.

(Heero) Já decidiu?

(Duo) Ainda não.

(Trowa) E que tal perto da lareira?

(Wufei) Perfeito!!

Queria se livrar logo do peso. E aquela indecisão dos dois pilotos estava acabando com seus nervos e sua pouca paciência.

(Duo) Claro que não! E se acendermos o fogo? Se espirrar uma fagulha na árvore pode pegar em fogo em tudo...

Os outros pilotos olharam para Duo como se ele fosse doido de pedra. O americano sentiu-se incomodado por isso.

(Duo) O que foi?

(Heero) Duo, você é louco?

(Duo)...

(Quatre) Quer acender a lareira em pleno verão?

(Duo) !!

Tinha esquecido completamente que o natal ali era comemorado no auge do verão... ficou meio sem graça.

(Wufei) Perto da lareira está perfeito.

Sem mais questionamentos, Heero e Wufei depositaram a árvore próxima a grande lareira, suspirando aliviados.

(Duo empolgado) Agora os enfeites!

(Quatre) Sim!

(Duo) Wufei, começa com as bolinhas coloridas.

(Wufei)...

Pegou a caixinha que o piloto de cabelos longos lhe atirou.

(Duo) Presta bem atenção onde você vai colocar cada uma, pra não ficar feio. Dá uma boa distância, e não se esqueça de combinar as cores!

(Wufei) Ora, eu...

(Quatre) Se você colocar as brancas próximas as vermelhas vai ficar legal.

(Duo) Hee-chan, pega os nossos presentes, vamos colocá-los ao pé da árvore.

(Heero)...

(Quatre) Pega os nossos também, Trowa!

(Trowa) Certo.

(Duo) Wufei! Já tem uma amarela aí do lado! Troca por uma azul bem clarinho...

(Wufei)...

(Duo) Vai ficar muito bonito!!

(Wufei sorrindo) Certo, comandante!

(Duo) !!

Surpreendeu-se pela atitude do chinês. A verdade é que o piloto do Nataku desistira de se rebelar. Talvez fosse o clima mágico do natal, mas ele sentiu-se bem por estar ali, compartilhando essa cumplicidade familiar. Não se lembrava de sentir-se assim à muito tempo.

Pegou uma bolinha azul e colocou no local indicado por Duo.

(Quatre sorrindo) Ficou mesmo muito bom.

(Duo) He, he... eu sou demais.

(Wufei) Quantas bolinhas nós compramos! Acho que é muita...

(Duo) Que nada! Quanto mais melhor!!

(Wufei) Mas ainda tem a neve artificial e o pisca-pisca... os laços e os anjinhos...

(Quatre) Vai ficar linda!

(Wufei suspirando) Doidos...

(Trowa) Aqui estão, Quatre.

(Quatre sorrindo) Ótimo!

Foi em auxilio do amante, ajudando a carregar os presente. Haviam muitos.

(Duo surpreso) Quatre! Quanta coisa!

Logo Heero surgiu trazendo bem menos pacotes que Trowa.

(Quatre) Eu adoro dar presentes!

(Duo sorrindo) eu também! Mas prefiro receber...

E todos riram da piadinha meio-verdade do piloto americano.

oOo

Logo a noite de natal chegou, e apesar dos cinco não estarem acostumados com o feriado cristão naquele clima tão quente, eles estavam adorando a variação.

Podiam esquecer da guerra e das batalhas, pelo menos naquele instante, e comemorar como os jovens que eram.

(Duo) Ainda bem que fizemos sorvete! Com esse calor fica mais agradável ainda!

(Quatre) Duo, essa sua receita de peru regado com brandy é uma delícia!

(Wufei) Tenho que concordar com isso!!

(Heero) O vinho branco está no ponto.

(Duo sorrindo) EU estou no ponto...

Aproveitando que seu amante estava sentado ao seu lado, Duo tocou-lhe o rosto e acaricio-o, cheio de carinho. Heero abaixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios do americano entre os seus.

(Wufei suspirando) Começou a melação...

O chinês ouviu um barulho semelhante ao beijo dos amigos e virou a cabeça, flagrando Trowa e Quatre também numa troca animada de caricias.

(Wufei) Céus...

Passou a mão pelo rosto. Mas estava longe de se sentir ofendido pelas demonstrações de afeto. Na verdade já se acostumara.

Finalmente Heero e Duo encerraram o beijo, afastando seus rostos. O americano estava corado, e levava um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios. Os olhos de azul cobalto de Heero brilharam de satisfação.

(Duo) Ai, ai... Heero, eu sei que sou irresistível. Ué, cadê o Chang?

Ao ouvir a pergunta os outros dois pilotos também se separaram, olhando ao redor.

(Quatre) Ei, ele tá lá fora!

Apontou a janela.

Todos notaram o colega sentado na areia em frente ao mar, olhando compenetrado.

(Duo) Vamos lá!

Saíram e sentaram-se ao lado dele.

(Quatre) Saiu de fininho, né?

(Wufei) Pra não atrapalhar...

(Duo) Não seja bobo! Você não atrapalha!!

Chang não responde, correu a mão pela areia úmida, notando que ela estava no ponto para fazer um castelo. E foi o que fez. Os outros entenderam a idéia, e começaram a ajudá-lo, empilhando e afofando a areia macia.

Logo a carcaça de um castelinho pode ser visualizada.

(Duo) Aqui é onde vão dormir os príncipes Heero e Duo.

(Heero)...

(Trowa) Essa é boa!

(Quatre sorrindo) E nós? Somos o que?

(Duo) Vocês podem ser os nobres alcoviteiros que vivem fazendo fofoca na corte real.

(Trowa)...

(Quatre) Nossa, Duo, que imaginação!

(Wufei) Não quero nem ver o que vai sobrar pra mim...

(Duo sorrindo) Bobo da corte!

(Wufei) !!

(Duo) Brincadeirinha! Você pode ser o príncipe de um reino distante que veio comemorar o natal em nosso reino distante e exótico!

(Wufei) Gostei!!

(Duo) E aqui é a lareira por onde o Papai Noel entra e aqui é... ei, Heero, o que você está fazendo?!

(Heero) A torre de proteção, onde ficam os guardas.

Ao ouvir isso o americano fez um beicinho e curou os braços.

(Duo) Heero! Nosso reino mágico não tem inimigos, e não precisa de guardas, nem de soldados!!

Wufei concordou, e destruiu a construção de Heero com alguns tapas, surpreendendo os outros pilotos.

(Wufei) Nada de guerras!

(Heero) Nosso reino acabou de ser atacado por um dragão...

(Duo) Um enorme, furioso e FEIO dragão chinês!!

Todos riram da piadinha idiota de Duo, e Wufei fingiu estar indignado e levantou-se para correr atrás do piloto americano, jurando jogá-lo no mar...

Duo que não era bobo nem nada saiu correndo e gritando pela ajuda de Heero, fazendo um escândalo inacreditável... logo os outros pilotos entraram na brincadeira, e tudo terminou numa animada farra na água.

Nesse momento a magia do natal tomou conta dos cinco, e eles sentiram os corações leves, esquecendo que eram soldados de guerra, lutadores que defendiam seus ideais, arriscando sempre as próprias vidas em prol de um mundo mais justo para todos.

E eles se divertiram, tanto no mar, quanto na troca de presentes, divertindo-se como as crianças que eram, compartilhando entre si os sentimentos de natal.

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** Fim tosco digitado as pressas por dois motivos: o limite de páginas das regras do concurso chegou a fim (10 páginas pra yaoi) e... como sempre, meus fins são sempre horríveis... essa é a fic que mantém a tradição... k'so!!


End file.
